When users send files that are attached to an electronic message, they create multiple copies of a given file. Not only does a copy of the attachment exist in each recipient's mailbox, the attachment is often stored in other locations such as a local hard drive or file share when the user chooses to save an attachment. When a user replies with changes to the attachment they create yet another copy of the attachment.